Fusion
by soulmateofdraco
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl Draco is Head Boy, enemies forced to work together find out that maybe they have more in common than they thought, and maybe there is something more to their relationship than bickering and name calling. Suck at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though.

Hermione woke up panting from a dream. She had been having these mysterious dreams about herself and a man whose face she could never see all summer long. He had the palest skin and a perfectly formed muscular body. Every time she had one of the dreams she would wake up sweaty and panting. Hermione had had erotic dreams in the past, but most of them had been about Ron. She had really thought for a long time that she might be in love with him. Now she knew that she would never like him as more than a friend he had become more like a brother to her after staying with him for the past two summers. Hermione looked at her wand which she had bewitched to show the time. It was almost time for everyone to get up and catch the train for Hogwarts. She threw the covers off and sat up, stretching and yawning in the process. She was glad she was the first one up because that meant the bathroom was free for her to take a nice cold shower.

Hermione stumbled across the hall to the bathroom, she was staying at the Burrow because if she had gone back to stay with her parents she would be putting them in danger with Voldemort back and all of the Death Eaters on the loose. Arthur and Molly had given her Fred and George's old room since they now lived in Diagon Alley in an apartment above their joke shop. Harry was staying at the Burrow as well, he was in Percy's old bedroom. Hermione hurriedly finished her shower and cast a drying spell and a straightening spell on her hair. She then wrapped the towel around herself and hurried back to her room to get dressed and finish packing her things for school.

It wasn't long before Hermione could hear the sounds of the others stirring throughout the house. She decided to go and check with Harry and Ron and see if they needed any help packing. When she walked out into the hall though she was stopped by Ginny. "Hey Hermione have a good night?" Ginny asked wearing a knowing smile.

"Oh Merlin, Gin. Did I say something out loud again last night?" Hermione had told Ginny about her dreams after Ginny had heard her mumbling one night in her sleep.

"Nothing intelligible." Ginny assured her. "Was it the same as always, or did you finally get to see the hunks face?"

"Same, I never get to see his face, all I know is that he is gorgeous, he has the softest hands, and this incredible body. I really wish that this man really existed. Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Maybe he doesn't have a face because it is someone you know. Maybe you just have to find the person based on what you know. Or, he's just some dream guy that is perfection and you can't think up the perfect face to give him, so he has none. Besides any guy is better than my brother, right?"

"What do you mean any guy is better than your brother? You better not be talking about me." Ron said grumpily walking down the stairs. He had just woken and his hair was all tousled and his eyes were full of sleep.

"Oh please, nobody is better than you Ronnikins." Ginny stated sarcastically mussing up his hair even more.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. 'Mione you haven't happened to see my Potions book, or my Transfiguration book, or come to think of it any of my books have you? I need to find them so I can start packing." Ron asked trying to flatten his hair.

"I'm assuming your books are all buried somewhere in that pit that you call a room Ron. I'll help you look for them, but first you need a shower and a toothbrush. I can't believe you haven't started packing yet. I thought that by 7th year you would have grown up a little bit." Hermione shook her head and headed for the staircase that would lead her up towards Ron's room.

"Thanks 'Mione you're the best." Ron patted her on the head and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

"You know one of these days your not going to be around Hermione and my brother is going to fall flat on his face without you." Ginny followed Hermione up to third floor. "I'm going to go in and make sure Harry is up and about. Good luck finding anything up there, Ron is a pig."

Hermione thanked her and headed up the next flight of stairs to Ron's room. She stepped over a pile of clothes and started shifting things around on the floor trying not to get lost in the clutter. After a fruitless search she decided that it would be a lot easier to just use her wand. She pulled it out, "Accio books." Several books worked their way out of the piles and flew into Hermione's outstretched arms. She tossed them all into the haphazardly packed trunk at the foot of Ron's bed and then started chucking in the rest of his clothes. She checked to make sure everything was packed and then slammed the trunk lid and latched it. She then levitated the trunk and followed it down the stairs to the kitchen where she placed it gently on top of her own and sat down for some breakfast. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning Hermione dear. I see you did Ron's packing again. That boy is so impossible I swear he is going to be the death of me, if Fred and George don't kill me first." Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of coffee. "Were Harry and Ginny up yet dear?"

"Yes, Ginny was, and she was on her way in to wake Harry. I'm sure they will be down soon." Hermione helped herself to some porridge, and toast.

"Morning mum, I'm all packed. Harry's almost finished he's just polishing his broom, again." Ginny sat down next to Hermione and stole a piece of her toast.

"Gin there is plenty of toast on the table you know, you don't have to nick mine." Hermione shoved her lightly and pushed the plate of toast in her direction.

"I'm not that hungry, besides you had already put jam on yours." Ginny laughed and ate the toast.

Harry and Ron came down the store a few minutes later. Harry with his own trunk and Ron with Ginny's. "Morning 'Mione, Mrs. Weasley." Harry greeted dragging his trunk to the door.

"Morning mum, Gin. What's for breakfast? I'm starving." Ron set Ginny's trunk next to Harry's and started helping himself to the porridge, toast, and bacon, digging in hungrily.

"Honestly Ron, if you ever came down in the morning and weren't starving I would die of shock." Gin said with disgust. Watching her brother shovel food into his mouth.

"I worked up an appetite lugging your heavy trunk down the stairs. What do you have in there a troll?" Ron defended himself.

"Ron you do realize that you are of age and could have easily brought the trunk down here with magic?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, what am I supposed to do think of everything? I just woke up. Harry didn't use his magic either." Ron retorted.

"Well you have wasted so much time in getting up and getting ready that we are going to have to hurry to make the train on time once again Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Come on we've got to take your father's new car to the train station and you know how I hate that thing. Come along Ginny dear, I'll get your trunk." Mrs. Weasley rose from the table and cast a spell to cause the breakfast dishes to fly to the sink. She then levitated Ginny's trunk out to the car. Hermione and the boys followed quickly after her with their own trunks.

________________________________________________________________________

They arrived on Platform 9 ¾ with 10 minutes to say their good byes and get on the train. Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley and thanked for letting her stay with them over the summer holiday, and then hurried onto the train. She was Head Girl this year and she had to go to the prefects compartment for the start of term announcements. Ron and Ginny said good bye to their mother and followed her since they were both prefects and were required to attend as well.

When they walked into the compartment they saw that all of the other prefects had already arrived. "It's good of the Head Girl to finally arrive. Now if the Weasels will just take a seat we can get down to business." Draco Malfoy announced.

"How did you manage to become Head Boy? Did the ministry and McGonagall decide to look past the fact that you allowed Death Eaters into the school last year and attempted to kill Professor Dumbledore? I knew that they were letting you come back, I didn't think that they were going to act as if nothing happened though." Ron confronted Draco with his fists clenched.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him aside. "Ron, you know as well as I do that Malfoy was cleared of all charges and you know why. This is precisely why I didn't tell you sooner that Malfoy had been chosen I knew that you would react like this. I don't like him anymore than you do, but started a fight with him on the train in front of all of the other prefects is not going to change anything. It would be better if you just sat down so that we can get this meeting over with so we don't have to spend anymore time with him than necessary." Hermione then turned her attention back to the room at large. "Hello everybody. For any of you that don't already know me, I'm Hermione Granger your Head Girl. I think it would be best if we all went around the room first, and said our name, house, and year. That way everyone will get a chance to meet who they will be working with for the remainder of the year. Like I said my name is Hermione and I'm a 7th year, Gryffindor." She looked expectantly at Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, 7th year, Slytherin. Granger when we're all done introducing ourselves are we going to hold hands and sing the school song, or can we get down to the matters that need to be discussed so that we can all go back with our friends?" All of the Slytherin prefects clapped and cheered.

"Fine Malfoy, I see your point. Forget the introductions, I'm sure you'll all get to know each other during the meetings. We're here to give you an overview of what is expected of you and to pass out your patrolling schedules. You will each be paired with a person from a house other than your own. If you have any trouble with your patrol partner we'll discuss it at the first official meeting. Your partner was selected for you by the Head Mistress, not us, but if there is a conflict we have the authority to assign you a new partner." Hermione handed the stack of patrol assignments to Hannah Abbot. "If you would all find yours and then pass them on to the next person we can save the trouble of passing them all out."

"Most of you have done this before, for new prefects the job is pretty simple. It's our responsibility to help the staff keep order in the school. We are given the ability to give punishments and detentions for rule breakers. The Head Boy and Girl also have the right to remove house points for these offenses. We also help in the planning and executing of all special events. We also get the privilege of the prefects bathroom. There is also a private study room in the library reserved for prefects and of course the prefect common room the password to all of these is niffler nose. I think that pretty much covers everything that you need to know. Did I leave anything out Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No I think you covered everything. I would just like to remind all of you not to abuse your privileges, they can and will be taken away from you if we see this being done. Other than that, I guess we'll see you all at the first prefects meeting which is scheduled for the second Wednesday of the term at 7:00 in the prefect common room. You're all free to go." Hermione smiled and went over to talk to Ron and Ginny, while everyone bustled out of the room to see their friends.

"I can't believe that you think Draco has a right to be back here after what he's done 'Mione. Dumbledore is dead because of him. He's a rotten murderer, just like his father. He should be in Azkaban." Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't think that he deserves to be here Ronald, but he can't be held responsible for Dumbledore's death. He didn't kill him Ron. Snape did, because of the unbreakable vow he made with Malfoy's mother. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore explained all of this to McGonagall before he died. I'm not saying that what Malfoy did, letting in those Death Eaters was ok, but he didn't have a choice. When it came down to it, he didn't kill Dumbledore, that's got to stand for something. I don't like him anymore than you do, but that has to stand for something." Hermione replied exasperatedly. "Come on let's just get out of here and go find Harry." Hermione turned and left the compartment leaving Ron standing there looking dumbfounded.

"You know she's right Ron. As much as we all hate Malfoy, he didn't kill Dumbledore. I don't know why, I don't know what went through his head, but he didn't kill him. Whether you want to admit it or not, that shows that Malfoy is not a murderer, and not like his father. Lucius would have killed Dumbledore without batting an eye. He's still a loathsome ferret, but he doesn't deserve to be kicked out of school and sent to Azkaban." Ginny patted her brother on the back and followed Hermione. Ron following right behind her.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you liked it, if you did let me know, if you didn't tell me what I could do to improve it.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though.

They had all found Harry in a compartment along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They shared with him what had happened at the meeting. "Hermione I know that Malfoy didn't kill Dumbledore, and I know that he was let off for the charges of bringing Death Eaters into the school, but that doesn't change who he is. He's still the son of one of the worst Death Eaters out there and he's still responsible for what happened last year. He let them in Hermione, even if it was to save himself and his family from Voldemort, he let them into Hogwarts." Harry argued.

"Dumbledore trusted him Harry. It's been proven again and again that Dumbledore doesn't trust those that aren't worthy. I don't like the slimy little git anymore than you do, but I have to work with him this year he's Head Boy, and I think that it will be a lot easier on me, and all of us if we left the past in the past. I don't intend to be friends with him and I don't expect you to either, but I am going to be civil in the interest of keeping my sanity. Now I think we should all change into our robes we'll be arriving at the school any minute now." Hermione said with finality.

She was right, as usual, 10 minutes later the train started to slow down at Hogsmeade Station and everyone began poring out of the train ready to start another year at Hogwarts. The friends all found a carriage to ride in together and they headed up to the castle, the subject now changed to quidditch to avoid any more fights.

The whole school hurriedly got seated in the Great Hall and anxiously awaited the beginning of the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonagall was seated in the Head chair at the table. Since becoming Headmistress it would no longer be her duty to guide the new students in for the sorting. The door opened and everyone watched as Professor Flitwick the new Deputy Headmaster led the new students in hovering the stool in front of him as he was too small to carry it on his own. When he arrived at the front of the school he stepped up onto a stack of books that was there for him so that he could be seen easily and would be tall enough to place the Sorting Hat on the students heads.

The Sorting Hat opened at the seam and sang it's opening song describing each of the four houses the students could be sorted into and also giving a new warning to all the students. It spoke not only of the need to stand united, but also spoke of the growing danger the school faced and the troubles yet to come and told the school to be strong, and prepare for what was to come. When it was finished, the school was too shocked to clap.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and called the first student forward to place the sorting hat on their head. "Matilda Ames," was sorted into Ravenclaw and the ceremony continued all the way to Sean Zoellner who was sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick stepped down from the books and levitated the stool from the room.

"Now that everyone has been sorted, I would like to introduce you all to the new professors joining us this year. We have a new Potions Master this year I would like you all to welcome Professor Bethany Boyd. Taking my place as your transfiguration teacher this year will be Professor Nymphadora Tonks. I hope you will all make them feel welcome. I would also like to introduce this years Head Girl and Boy, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. I expect you all to show them your utmost respect, they are exemplary students and both were chosen because of the knowledge and leadership skills they possess. They have both earned their positions and any questioning of their placement will not be tolerated. With that said all normal rules apply, the Forbidden Forest is, as ever, forbidden, also for a list of forbidden items you can see the complete list posted on Mr. Filch's door. Now that all that is settled, let the feast begin." Professor McGonagall waved her hands and the food appeared on giant plates in front of all of them.

"I expect McGonagall anticipated some backlash for appointing Malfoy as Head Boy. I don't know how she couldn't, the whole school knows what happened last year." Ron said through a mouthful of shepherd's pie.

"I don't see where it's anybody's business who she appointed anyways. Like she said the appointed people were chosen because of their standing in the school and their abilities as leaders. That's what the positions are all about, and I personally think that 'Mione and Malfoy were the one's best suited for the positions. Everybody knows them, don't they? People look up to them." Ginny stated.

"People only look up to Malfoy because they are afraid if they don't him and his cronies will hex them into next week, and it's true isn't it? I'd make a better Head Boy then him any day. People know me, I'm on the quidditch team and I've been friends with Harry since first year." Ron protested.

"Yes Ron, but you're not very bright are you. The students who become heads, have excellent grades. If they didn't they would never be able to keep them up with the added responsibilities that the head students take on. Besides people don't only look up to Malfoy because they are afraid of him. He's one of the most popular guys in school, and not everyone is afraid of him, just you." Ginny fired back.

"Are you calling me stupid, Ginevra Weasley? You're only defending Malfoy because you think that he's got nice hair and dreamy eyes. Besides I don't recall talking to you about it in the first place, I was talking to Harry!"

"Unless you want to be on the receiving end of a bat bogey hex Ronald, keep your mouth shut and your eyes out of my personal possessions. What I write in my diary is absolutely none of your business and you had no right to read it, or to repeat anything that it says out loud. Did it ever occur to you that I don't want all of my personal feelings made public? Since you're the one that brought it up though let me tell you why you really weren't considered for the position. You weren't considered because, if it weren't for Harry nobody would even know you were alive. People only look up to you because your best friend is Harry Potter. At least Malfoy is popular because of who he is and not who his friends are." Ginny slammed her fists down on the table and ran from the room.

Hermione gave Ron a withering look and rose. "There's nothing more to see over here. Go back to eating your feast." She announced to the Hall everyone had stopped eating and turned their eyes to the drama at the Gryffindor table. "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said Ron, but honestly how thick can you get? How would you like it if someone broadcasted personal things about you to the school? I'm going to go after her. Your lucky I don't take points from Gryffindor for being a complete insensitive arse." Hermione left the hall.

Ginny was standing in the hall outside the portrait of the fat lady crying. "Hey Gin. Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione walked over to her friend and put a comforting arm around her.

"I can't believe him. In front of the whole school. I'm never going to be able to face people tomorrow. I wrote that so long ago, I don't even remember doing it. I know that he heard 'Mione. How could he not? I'm never going to be able to look at him again and I have no choice but to see him for prefect meetings." Ginny wiped her tears on the sleeve of her robe.

"Listen Gin, don't worry about Malfoy. He can't possibly be any more of a git than he already is anyways. As far as your brother is concerned, you know how he gets when he's angry. I know that he didn't mean to say anything that would embarrass you. He loves you. I just don't think that he liked the idea of his little sister sticking up for his worst enemy. Come on lets go inside. Kneazles." The portrait swung open admitting them into the Gryffindor common room. "Did you honestly write that in your diary? Nice hair and dreamy eyes? About Malfoy?" Hermione giggled trying to lighten her friends mood.

"I told you in was a long time ago. Besides have you ever looked at him 'Mione. I don't think there's one girl in this school who has never lusted after Draco Malfoy." Ginny laughed and threw herself down in a chair by the fire.

"I can tell you that I never have. He's an annoying little ferret who has spent the last 6 years making my life miserable and calling me a mudblood. I could never be attracted to someone so foul." Hermione defended herself.

"I'm not saying that he has a great personality Hermione, I know he's a bloody prick, but have you ever just looked at him? Just looked at him and not thought about the person he is inside?" Ginny asked.

"I've never looked at him without detesting him since he called me a mudblood in my second year."

"What about before then? You haven't hated him since the moment you met him, what about then." Ginny pressed.

"The first time I ever met him I remember thinking to myself that he seemed like a smug little rich boy who thought that people should bow down to him as their superior."

"Honestly 'Mione you are hopeless. At least tell me that my brother and this mystery dream man are not the only people you have ever been attracted to."

"I never said that. I've been attracted to quite a few people, however I do not intend to name them all. Besides, aren't you forgetting about Victor?"

"Ah, yes, you're fling with Victor Krum my apologies. How could I forget? Well, with the exception of your delicious sounding dream man, you seem to have little taste."

"I'm sorry, who did you go to the Yule Ball with again?"

"I went with him as a friend. Besides Neville is a sweet guy, he may not be much of a looker, but he is certainly better than my brother. I still can't believe you like Ron. I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey and have your head examined."

"After you Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione and stuck out her tongue.

As Hermione was picking up the pillow to lob it back at Ginny the portrait hole opened and students started poring in. Hermione hurried and threw the pillow at Ginny when her attention was turned towards the door and stood to welcome the new students and point them off in the directions of their dorms. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower. This will be your home for the next 7 years of your lives. I hope you all find it comfortable and that you start to look on your housemates as your family, you will be spending a lot of time with them. This is the common room the boys dormitories are up the stairs and down to your left, the girls dormitories are up and to the left. Now it's late, and you must all be tired from the long trip I think it's best you all head to your respective dormitories for some much needed rest. If you need anything you may ask myself or any of the house prefects and we will assist you. Goodnight to all of you." Hermione watched as everyone scampered off to the stairways and off to bed, leaving only herself, Harry, Ron and Ginny in the common room.

"Listen Gin, I'm really sorry about what I said in there. It was a really rotten thing to do. I guess I was just upset that you were defending that rotten ferret over me. It didn't give me the right to say what I said, and I'll understand if you still want to hex me." Ron was looking down at his feet.

"It was rotten what you did, but I shouldn't have said what I said either. I was just angry with you for reading my diary and then repeating things it said out loud. I don't think that you are stupid, and I don't think that you are only popular because of Harry. I shouldn't have said those things I was just angry as well. It was the Weasley temper talking, not me." Ginny walked forward and hugged her big brother. "I'm not going to hex you this time, but if you ever read my diary again, you are going to be getting much worse than a bat bogey hex."

"Dreamy eyes? You really think Malfoy has dreamy eyes?" Harry asked with disgust.

"Harry I wrote that a long time ago, I don't even remember doing it. Besides what I wrote doesn't matter. You're the one that I want to be with." Ginny went over and gave her boyfriend a reassuring kiss.

"Ugh. Do you have to do that in front of me? It's disgusting, you're my baby sister I don't want to watch you snog my best friend." Ron shuddered and looked away.

"We're not snogging it was just a little kiss to remind him that I don't want to be with anyone but him. Least of all, the amazing bouncing ferret. Now if you will all excuse me I'm off to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day, thanks to you and your big mouth. Maybe you could do me a favor and find someone to snog yourself so that you have something else to do with your mouth besides blabbing things from my diary to the whole ruddy school." Ginny flicked him on the nose. "Goodnight 'Mione. Goodnight Harry, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Trollbrains." With that she walked out of the common room and up the stairs to her bed.

"Trollbrains? Who does she think she's talking to? That girl is worse than Fred and George put together. You'll have your hands full with that one Harry, honestly." Ron shook his head.

"I have nice eyes, don't I? My hair is hopeless, but I think I have nice eyes. I definitely don't look like a ferret. I don't look like a ferret do I?" Harry was trying to pat his unruly hair down.

"Harry your eyes are perfectly fine, and your hair isn't all that bad, it would be better if you stopped trying to fix it and left it alone, and I can honestly say you do not in any way resemble a ferret. Now if you two will excuse me I'm off to bed as well, I'm getting up early tomorrow for my first rounds with the ferret himself. Be good boys and run off to bed as well." Hermione ruffled Harry's hair that he had finally gotten to lay sort of flat, patted Ron on the head and headed to bed. She had a long day ahead of her and she wanted to be fully rested for her first day as Head Girl.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm really liking this story so far, I hope everyone else is as well, let me know what you think. I love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though.

Hermione finished putting her hair up into a ponytail, took one last look in the mirror, and headed down to the common room. Of course there was only a few stray people lounging groggily around the room it was really early, classes wouldn't be started for another 2 hours. Hermione greeted her fellow early rising Gryffindors and headed out to meet Malfoy in the Entrance Hall, they were to patrol the school and make sure everything ran smoothly and that all of the first years made it to the Great Hall alright for breakfast.

Draco was already there leaning against the wall. His tie was hanging loose and his shirt was only buttoned part way and he looked like he would like nothing more than to be back in bed. He somehow managed to look disheveled and put together at the same time. "So nice of you to finally join me Granger. While you were dawdling and fixing your hair, precious first years could have gotten lost on their way to the Great Hall. Not a good way to start the year now is it?"

"It's still early Malfoy, we were scheduled to meet here at 6:30 it's barely 6:20. Besides at least I look presentable, you'll be a great example looking like you just rolled out of bed." Hermione crossed her arms and gave Draco the look. It was the look she had been giving Ron for years when he was being insufferable.

"Please Granger, I could not possibly look less than presentable, I'm a Malfoy. Now if you don't mind I'd like to make our rounds so that we can get down to breakfast ourselves there is a cheese omelette with my name on it." Draco brushed past her and started up the stairs. I thought we would start at the top of the school and work our way down if you don't mind."

"If you wanted to start at the top why didn't we meet somewhere on the seventh floor rather than making me walk all the way down here?" Hermione grudgingly followed him anyways, no point in arguing with him he was already almost to the second floor already.

"More fun for me this way. Honestly Granger do you know me at all." Draco turned around at the top of the stairs and flashed her his trademark smirk. "Pick up the pace, I don't have all day."

"This is going to be a fun year isn't it, taking orders from the king of the ferrets." Hermione mumbled quickening her pace to catch up with him.

"What's the matter pussy cat, wake up with a hairball?" Draco laughed at his joke.

"Pussy cat, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione was genuinely confused.

"I spent a lot of time last year with Moaning Myrtle. She told me all about your day as a kitty cat, I would have paid good money to see that Granger. I am amazed however that you and the moron twins pulled it off, I never suspected a thing. Well I should say the moron twins pulled it off, you were in the hospital wing coughing up hairballs. Oh to have been a fly on that wall."

"I can't believe you know about that. If Myrtle were still alive I would kill her myself. You've known about this for a year and you're just bringing it up now, it must have been killing you to hold the insults in for so long. Well, go ahead ,laugh it up, I know Harry and Ron had a good laugh at my expense, why should you be any different. Besides at least my furry moment was private for the most part. I wasn't bounced up and down for the whole school to see." Hermione shoved by him and went to help a couple lost looking Ravenclaws who were wandering around the corridors. She welcomed them to Hogwarts and pointed them in the right direction.

"Were we ever really that small. They look like little mice scurrying around a maze."

"I remember first coming here and being overwhelmed at how huge everything seemed. If I hadn't studied a map of Hogwarts in History of Hogwarts I can't imagine how I would have found my way around those first few days. It's rather intimidating."

"I'm used to places like this. There are eight wings to our manor house and that's not including the dungeons. I honestly don't even know what's in most of the wings, I have never really needed to use most of them, of course I'm not allowing to use some of them.

It's all a bit much if you ask me. All a house really needs is a family wing and then a wing for each member of the house, anything else is just overkill."

"Oh it must be awful for you living in a house that is so big you don't know what to do with it. Imagine having all of those extra wings and nothing to do with them. How do you get by."

"It's difficult, but I try to remind myself that it's my parents house not mine and what they do with it is their business. I have no desire to take over the manor."

"You don't want to take over Malfoy Manor?"

"Not in the least. It's never really been a home. I plan on living in our summer estate here in Scotland. It only has five wings and it has an amazing potions lab."

"Only five wings however will you make that work?"

"Are you mocking me Granger?"

"Not in the least. Would I ever mock a Malfoy?" Hermione tried to give him her most innocent look but failed miserably when she burst out laughing. "Honestly you should see your face right now, it's classic Malfoy. The poor wounded aristocrat finds out that not everyone looks up to him and fears him. It's really quite cute."

"Glad to amuse you Granger as always. You know I think that we were actually having a semi-civil conversation there for a moment before you had to go and get all rude. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to breakfast now." He stuck his nose up in the air and began to walk away, then stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and Granger, I'm not cute. Handsome, yes, gorgeous, obviously, hot even, but not cute." He then turned on his heel again and walked off into the Great Hall.

Hermione was absolutely floored. She did not expect him to turn it around on her. Did she actually say the word cute. She couldn't imagine herself saying that about Malfoy, but when she thought about the look on his face when he realized she was teasing him, it was the only word she had for it. And he was right about one thing, they actually had been having a semi-civil conversation. What was the world coming to? Hermione shook her head and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. True to what Malfoy had said they were having omelettes for breakfast and Hermione's mouth was watering just thinking about them.

"Morning, 'Mione. How were your rounds this morning? Any trouble with the ferret?" Ginny asked.

"He is honestly the most frustrating man on the face of the planet. He can flip anything around and make himself come off looking good in the end. Do you know that Myrtle told him about the polyjuice incident. I called him a ferret and he called me a pussy cat. Can you believe it. I'm going to give that ghost a piece of my mind." Hermione huffed digging into her ham and cheese omelette.

"Pussy cat." Ron laughed. "I hate Malfoy, but that really is a good one."

"Stuff it Ronald." Hermione kicked him under the table.

Ginny decided a change of subject was in order. "So 'Mione, sleep well last night? Any interesting dreams I should know about?" She was talking low so that she wouldn't be overheard.

"Yes, and it's driving me crazy I have to figure out who he is. If I could just see anything, the color of his hair, his eyes, anything that would help me figure out if maybe he's someone real, someone I know. What am I supposed to do start asking every guy I see if I can see them without their shirt on?"

"It could work, although there are a lot of guys at this school I would pay good money to see shirtless or more, there are just as many I would pay to keep their clothes on." Ginny shuddered. "Crabbe and Goyle in the altogether, brrrrr. Gives me the creeps just thinking about it."

"Thank you Ginny, I'm officially not hungry anymore. Honestly, you know how to kill a girls appetite." Hermione pushed her plate away and picked up her schedule. "Double transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, we get to be in Tonks' first class. Then double defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins after lunch. An evening with the snakes, can't wait. Well, I'm off to get my stuff I want to get to class early and visit with Tonks. Are you two coming?"

"Right behind you 'Mione. I'll see you for lunch Gin." Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and got up. "Come on Ron."

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet." Ron protested.

"Ron, you've already ate enough breakfast for four people mate. Come on, it will be lunch time before you know it." Harry dragged Ron away from the table and followed Hermione up to the tower. They then all made their way to the transfiguration classroom to see one of their favorite order members.

"Wotcher Harry, Ron, Hermione. You guys are in my first class I see. I hope I do alright, I never really pictured myself as a teacher, but it's best to have an auror present. I hope I don't do anything awful like trip over a desk and fall on my bum in front of the whole class. I was thinking of opening up the class with a pig nose and purple hair. What do you guys think?" Tonks morphed her appearance to show what she described.

"I don't think it would seem like you if you did it any other way Tonks." Hermione laughed at her friend. She and Ginny especially had gotten really close with Tonks over their time at Grimmauld Place. Hermione loved it when Tonks morphed her face. Hermione gave her a huge hug. "I can't wait for class to begin I know that you're going to do great. I'm sure you won't trip and fall on your bum, you usually knock something else over not yourself."

"That's comforting Hermione, thanks. I won't fall I'll just take out a couple students. I feel so much better now." Tonks laughed and with her pig nose it came out sounding like snorting which started them all laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked coming into the room. "Hey guys, Professor Tonks. Ummm…what's with the nose?"

"Tonks, I mean Professor Tonks is a morphmagus, she can change her appearance at will, sometimes it changes with her moods as well. She thought it would be a good opening for the class." Hermione explained.

"I never met a morphmagus before. They're rare aren't they. I wish I could do it. It would be nice to be able to change my face into anything I wanted." Neville looked really impressed.

"There is nothing wrong with your face the way that it is Neville." Hermione assured him. "Luna doesn't seem to mind your face at all."

Neville blushed. "I never said there was anything wrong with it, it just might be nice to try something different for a change is all."

"I think you'd look nice with a beak and green hair. However it would have made you stand out like a sore thumb in the department of mysteries. You guys should take your seats the rest of the class should be arriving soon. Wish me luck." Tonks smiled and tried to look confident.

"Good luck Professor." Neville blushed and

"Break a leg." Harry said patting her on the back before taking his seat next to Neville.

"You'll do great." Ron gave her an encouraging smile taking the seat next to Harry.

"You don't need luck you're going to do fine." Hermione gave her another hug and took the seat on Ron's other side.

The other classmates started pouring in and they all enjoyed what turned out to be the most fun transfiguration class they had ever had. It took a while for things to calm down with everyone asking Tonks to change her appearance in different ways, and for their lesson they learned all about morphmagi. Hermione thought that it was one of the most interesting lessons she'd ever had and transfiguration was her favorite subject. For homework they were assigned two rolls of parchment on the pros and cons of being a morphmagus. Hermione couldn't wait to get started, she knew a lot already but planned on stopping off at the library after dinner for a couple books on the subject.

They had time before lunch so they went outside to enjoy the nice weather, it wouldn't be long before it started to get cold. They headed out to their favorite rock by the lake. Ginny and Luna were already there. Hermione plopped down on the grass and leaned back against the rock.

"How was class with Tonks? Did she do the snout?" Ginny inquired.

"It was amazing and of course she did the snout. The whole first hour she was taking requests. How was charms, learn anything exciting?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, it was the same as always. Tons of homework though three rolls of parchment on the fidelius charm. Want to help me out on that oh wise Head Girl?" Ginny pleaded sticking out her bottom lip and pouting.

"Well if it isn't the mama cat and all her little kittens. I thought I find you here." A voice drawled from the other side of the rock.

"I assume you have something to say ferret, so say it or sod off." Hermione was not in the mood for him at all right now.

"Is that what you want me to tell McGonagall, 'Sorry Headmistress Granger said sod off.' I don't think that would go over really well kitty cat." Draco said clucking his tongue and shaking his head.

Hermione stood up and turned around brushing herself off. "Call me kitty cat again Malfoy and I'll turn you back into a ferret and feed you to the hippogriffs. I'll see you guys later. Duty calls. Lead the way rodent."

"Watch that feline temper of yours. It's not nice to make empty threats."

"Who said they were empty?"

"Do I have to tell the Headmistress I don't feel safe around you? It's not becoming behavior for the Head Girl to go around making death threats Granger tisk tisk."

"Does the poor little ferret need McGonagall to rescue him again?"

"Rescue him from what Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked looking down at her favorite student.

"From the big bat cat Headmistress." Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing Professor, you wanted to see us?" Hermione glowered at Draco.

"Yes, I was hoping to find you two getting along a little better, but perhaps you think that is too much of me to ask of my Head students?"

"Not at all Professor, if Malfoy chooses to be civil with me, I'm more than willing to return the favor." Hermione looked down to avoid her mentors disapproving gaze.

"Likewise." Draco stated.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to learn civility with your new assignment. I've discussed this at length with the other Professors including the past Headmasters and mistresses, and it has been agreed upon that the two of you will be setting a new example for the school. In the interest of unity amongst the houses we'll be trying something new starting this year. New dorms have been set up for the two of you, you'll be sharing a common room and study area. Your things are already being moved as we speak from your house dormitories. If you'll follow me, I will escort you to your new home." McGonagall did not leave room for any protests or questions she started off up the stairs. She lead them to a portrait of a centaur on the third floor. "This is Cale, he will give you the password to your new dormitories. I expect no arguments about this, it has already been decided and I will not back down. I do hope that you will both think about what this arrangement can mean for not just the two of you, but the unity of the school as a whole. Now if you'll excuse me I will leave you to get settled before lunch." With that she was gone and they were left standing there staring open mouthed first at each other and then at the portrait to their new "home."

"Good morning. The password is fusion. Don't look so down, the rooms turned out quite well." Cale smiled at his two tenants.

"Yeah that's my big concern, the rooms." Draco just stared at the painting in disbelief.

"Well, let's not stand out here all day. Fusion." Hermione said, squaring her shoulders, and preparing for what she knew was going to be the worst year of her life. When the portrait swung open Hermione's breath was taken away. She had never seen a more gorgeous sight in her life. Maybe this new dorm wasn't going to be all bad.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I wasn't going to have them live together, but I couldn't resist. Please let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine though.

"Honestly Granger, close your mouth you look like Weasel." Draco pushed past her to get into the room as well, and surveyed his new home. It really was quite nice, it sure beat the coldness of the dungeons.

"Please Malfoy, for once just don't say anything. Let me enjoy this." Hermione still couldn't move she was in awe. The room was done in a mixture of creams and blues and it had wall to wall bookshelves along the back. It also had a really nice sitting area surrounding a marble fireplace and a sizable and impressive kitchen to the one side.

"Is the Gryffindor commons really that bad?" Draco walked over towards the door that had his name on it and opened it to find a room that was everything that he could ever want. There was a large four-poster bed done in shades of green and black. There was a mahogany desk with a large supply of inks, quills and parchment. In the far corner there was his very own potions study. He had always loved potions and couldn't wait to get to work on it.

Hermione came over and looked to see what had stopped Draco so suddenly in his tracks. "Always the Slytherin, honestly, a potions station? Planning on being the next Snape?" Hermione tried really hard to hide the fact that she thought his room was amazing and was hoping for something equally as amazing in her own room.

"Jealous Granger? Don't worry, I'm sure that someday you'll find something you excel in besides being a know-it-all." Draco turned to her with a smirk.

Hermione ignored him and went across the room to the door with her name printed on it and opened it. Once again she found herself breathless. She had expected to find her room done up in the Gryffindor colors, but instead found that it was done in greens and purples her favorite colors. Her bed and desk looked very much like Draco's had, but instead of a potions study her room contained its own mini library filled with the most current books on transfiguration. Hermione rushed forward and threw herself on her bed and screamed. "I can't believe that I get to live here for the rest of the year. This is beyond perfect."

"Transfiguration Granger? Planning on being the next McGonagall? The bed though isn't it a little Slytherin for you, or are you thinking of joining the dark side?" Draco leaned in her door frame surveying the room that looked much like his own.

"Never Malfoy, I just happen to like the color. You snakes don't own it you know. Now please leave my room I want to enjoy it before I have to meet my friends for lunch." Hermione shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. She then turned to her right and saw a door she hadn't noticed before. She pushed it open and jumped for joy, literally. It was a big bathroom complete with a separate shower and a tub the size of a small swimming pool. It also appeared to contain a large walk-in closet. "I have got to remember to thank McGonagall for this. The prefect's bathroom has nothing on this." Hermione took one last tour of her new home before gathering her books for her next class and heading to lunch.

"Hey 'Mione where were you, we kept waiting for you in the common room, but you didn't come back. We would have waited longer but I got really hungry. Somebody pulled me away from my breakfast this morning." Ron moved over to give Hermione room to sit down.

"Sorry, I was too busy checking out my amazing new room!" Hermione couldn't contain how excited she was. "You guys have all got to come and see it today after noon classes."

"You've got a new room. Why, what is wrong with the one you had?" Harry asked.

"Nothing was wrong with it, the teachers just decided it would be a good idea if the Head Boy and Girl lived in the same quarters." Hermione was not paying attention to her friends she was filling her plate with a sandwich and crisps.

"You're down her all excited because you are living in a new dorm with Malfoy? Have you gone completely mental? Hermione he is a deatheater." Ron exclaimed slamming his fist down on the table and spilling pumpkin juice everywhere.

"Would you please lower your voice? I'm not excited about living with Malfoy, I'm excited because the room I'm staying in is beyond gorgeous. As for him being a deatheater, we don't know that he was ever officially made a deatheater, and we've been over this. If Professor McGonagall and the ministry believe he's safe to be here, we just have to trust their judgment. They would not allow the students of this school to be put in danger." Hermione reprimanded her hotheaded friend while casting a quick spell to clean up the spilled juice.

"I can't believe you get your own private quarters, they never did anything like that when Percy was Head Boy. This has got to be the first time they've ever done anything like this. I don't agree with Ron, but it wouldn't hurt you to be on your guard Hermione. Deatheater or not this is still Malfoy we're talking about here." Ginny said.

"Ginny's right 'Mione. I want you to be very careful. Whether or not he's a deatheater, he's got a lot of ties to people who are. Not to mention the fact that he's got a bad reputation. There's not a girl in Slytherin whose knickers he hasn't tried to get into." Harry warned.

"Thanks for the warning Harry, but nobody is getting into my knickers. Besides it wasn't just the Slytherin girls, it was the whole school. Now when you guys are ready, I would like to make it to class on time. We'll be meeting Professor Boyd today and I want to make a good impression." Hermione stood up gathered her backpack and left the boys sitting at the table with their mouths open.

"Was that little speech supposed to make us feel better? All the girls in the school? She's just proving our point. If he tries to lay one finger on Hermione in any way that is untoward, he's going to be losing all of the protruding parts of his body. I won't even need a wand I'll tear him apart with my bare hands." Ron huffed getting up from the table.

"Honestly Ron, if Malfoy had wanted to make a play for Hermione he could have done it by now. He's already made a conquest out of all of her former roommates, not to mention most of mine." Ginny patted her brother on the back.

"Oh, thanks Gin, now I feel so much better. He better not have tried anything on you I'll kill him." Ron was clenching his fists and going for his wand.

"I don't do Weasels, even little Weaselettes. I have standards." Draco said from right behind Ron. "Even if she does fantasize about my nice hair and dreamy eyes." Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny.

"Stay away from my girlfriend Malfoy, or else I'll rip out all of that 'nice hair' and punch you in both of your 'dreamy eyes.' Ginny would never give a ferret like you the time of day anyways. She's too smart for that." Harry moved to stand between Draco and Ginny, holding his wand out in front of him.

"She's already fantasizing about me Potter, if I wanted her, I could have her. Don't get your panties in a bunch though, ginger is not really my style. Now step aside before I deduct points for dawdling and threatening the Head Boy." Draco patted Harry on the head and moved around him to leave the Great Hall.

"I don't fantasize about you, you insufferable prat. For your information, your hair is far too girly, and your eyes are cold and unfeeling and they make you look even more like a pompous arse. You look and act just like the evil son of a bitch you call father." Ginny spat when his back was turned.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. "Don't ever compare me to that man again. I am nothing like my father. If I was anything like my father you would be dead where you stand. He was not as tolerant of blood traitors as I am."

Ginny had tears welling up in her eyes. "If your father had had his way, I would be dead, and You Know Who would have come back a long time ago. I would still be in the Chamber of Secrets if it wasn't for Harry rescuing me. Your father is the reason that I can't sleep sometimes at night. I fall asleep and I see your father's cold, condescending eyes as he looks at me with disdain, placing Tom Riddle's diary in my cauldron. I look at you and all I see is that man. Forgive me if I don't show you any respect, and I'm sorry to disappoint you by being the only woman in Hogwarts that doesn't find you irresistible." Ginny burst in to tears and ran from the room.

Draco looked shocked and a little remorseful. He looked at Harry and Ron for a moment before turning and walking quickly from the room.

"Did you see what just happened? I think that is the first time ever Malfoy didn't have a comeback." Ron was shaking his head as he followed Harry out of the hall.

"I think that was the first time I've ever seen Malfoy look sorry about anything. He actually looked like he was ashamed of what his father had done. I don't think that he knew that it was him. I'm going to go find Ginny and make sure she's ok. Will you tell Professor Boyd where I've gone?" Harry started to head out to the grounds instead of towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Sure thing. I'll take notes for you too, you just go take care of my sister." Ron waved and headed up the stairs towards class.

______________________________________________________________________________

"She confronted Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets? That must have been so hard for her. Are you sure she's alright?" Hermione was sitting with Ron and Neville out by the lake after class. Ron had just told her about the scene at lunch.

"Haven't seen her since. Harry went off to find her. If anyone can make it alright it's Harry." Ron answered. "It was the strangest thing though 'Mione. Malfoy actually looked shocked, it was like he didn't even know and couldn't believe his father was capable of something like that. He even looked almost sorry. It was a little scary."

"He probably didn't know. He was only twelve years old at the time Ron, he was too young to be included in anything like that. That explains why Draco wasn't in class either. That couldn't have been an easy thing to hear." Hermione was deep in thought.

"Don't tell me you're concerned about the ferret. He had it coming 'Mione." Ron was shocked to hear the worry in her voice when she thought about Malfoy.

"I'm not saying that he didn't deserve a good telling off Ron, but to compare him to his father is a little over the top. If he were half as evil as his father he would have killed Dumbledore. Ginny must have been really upset to say those things."

"Of course she was upset, the git had just insulted her. We're talking about Malfoy here. He made her cry Hermione! How can you be worrying about how this made him feel?"

"Ron relax. Hermione is right. I shouldn't have said those things. It's not even what I really feel. I was just so angry. How dare he throw my words back in my face? I wrote that when I was 14. He was never even supposed to know about it. I just wanted to hurt him so I said the first thing that came into my mind. He doesn't even look anything like Lucius. Lucius is so cold and stern and unemotional. I shouldn't have said that Draco was like that." Ginny sat down next to Hermione on the grass and leaned against her best friend's shoulder.

"DRACO! It's Draco now is it? What is wrong with you two? Are you under the imperius curse or something? Malfoy is the spitting image of his father! In looks as well as actions! You're both just to mental to see it!"

"Don't yell at me Ronald Weasley! I am not in the mood!" Ginny calmed herself down and looked at Hermione. "However I am in the mood to see your amazingly cool new dorm. Why don't you lead the way?" Ginny stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"By all means, go, say hello to DRACO for me!" Ron yelled after them as they walked away.

Ginny stopped. "You don't think that he'll be there do you Hermione?"

"I have no idea where he is, he didn't come to class so I haven't seen him since before lunch. It doesn't matter if he is there though. You're my friend it's my room and I want to show it off to you. Now come on." Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her to the fifth floor to Cale's portrait. "Hello Cale. Fusion."

"Enter my lady." Cale swung open allowing the girls entrance into the dormitory.

"This is your new home? Hermione you have got to be the luckiest witch in the world. This place is amazing. You even have your own kitchen? That is so unfair. I don't know how to cook or anything, but with a kitchen like that I could learn." Ginny looked back and forth appreciatetively. "Well, don't be rude, give me the tour. I want to see everything."

"My room is this way." Hermione pointed to the right and led Ginny over to her door. When she opened it Ginny immediately ran in and started jumping on the bed.

"Hermione this is so amazing, you've even got your own little private library. I bet that was your favorite part. This bed is huge though. This is like 3 times the size of the beds in the Gryffindor dorms that is so unfair. There are no stairs leading up here either, I bet that means boys can come in here. You really do have all of the luck." Ginny threw herself down in the mountain of pillows and then noticed the door to the bathroom which Hermione had left open. She could see the walk shower and the walk-in closet from where she was laying. "Shut up! That is not your closet. You don't even have enough clothes for a closet that big. It is official you do not deserve this wonderful gift you should just hand it over to me."

"You'd willing live with a cold unfeeling deatheater?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Malfoy don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people. You scared me to death." Hermione jumped about a mile before turning around and giving her new roommate a dirty look.

"I'm a deatheater, it's what we do." Draco said with a sneer.

"Listen Malfoy, I didn't mean any of that stuff that I said, it was mean and insensitive and I'm sorry. I don't think you're a deatheater and you really look nothing like your father." Ginny apologized to the floor.

Draco rolled up the sleeve on his robes. "I am a deatheater, and I do look exactly like my father. It's something I've had to live with my whole life." He showed them the dark mark that was etched into his forearm. "I don't need your pathetic apologies Weasley."

"When did you become a deatheater?" Hermione asked trying to get a closer look at the mark on his arm.

Draco pulled it back away from her. "Last year when I was given my assignment to kill Dumbledore. They thought that it would keep me focused on the job that I was supposed to be doing. It also made it so that the Dark Lord could always get in contact with me when he needed to." Draco rolled his sleeve back in place. "I know what I am and I don't need the looks of sympathy so you can lose them. I made my decision and I'm living with it every day. I also get to live with all of the decisions that my jackass father made. Every day I'm held accountable for another bit of evil my father carried out. Why should it be any different here at Hogwarts?" He turned to leave.

"Draco. I really am sorry. I was angry, at you, at my brother, at myself. It's not an excuse for the way that I behaved, but I'm sorry. Whatever choices you've made and whatever you have done in the past it was wrong of me to hold you accountable for the actions of your father." Ginny had reached out and grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"I told you I didn't need apologies. If it makes you sleep any better at night though, I don't hold anything that you said against you. My father has been giving me nightmares for years." He continued to walk away, went into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm an awful person 'Mione. I can't control my ridiculous Weasley temper and it always makes me do stupid things." Ginny turned to look at her friend who was standing silently in her bedroom doorway.

"You're not an awful person Ginny. You didn't need to apologize to Malfoy, but you did it anyways. You feel remorse for what you said and you faced the consequences. That's not stupid that's brave." Hermione gave her friend a hug. "About the dark mark thing. Let's keep that between you and me. We don't need your brother or Harry finding out. That would be disastrous."

"Amen to that. I should go find Harry now though. He's probably worried about me. I hope I didn't make things harder for you living here."

"Ginny living here was already hard, if anything I think that this may help, now we understand each other a little better. It also shows him that I'm not judging him on his past mistakes. I didn't run away when I saw the dark mark on his arm. Maybe that will show him that I'm not against him and he can trust me. I don't think it will make us best friends, but it might even things out a little bit between us."

"I hope so, it would be nice if something good could come from all of this. It's not often my temper helps a situation. Will I see you at dinner?"

"I think I'm going to eat dinner in here and get started on some reading. I've been dying to dig into those transfiguration books since this morning. Tell the boys I'll see them in the morning or if they want to see my room, you can show them the way. Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight 'Mione. Good luck." Ginny let herself out of the portrait hole with a wave.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I wrote anything. My computer broke and I had to have it fixed and when I got it back my word processor was gone so I had to wait until I could get a new one, and then school started back up again. It's been a long time, but I'm back and I promise not to take so long to update again.


End file.
